The Little Sister
by Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo
Summary: Darcy Willow is not an average girl; they never are. She's a mutant, as are two of her friends, the annoying new kid at school and his brother.  They were all experiments on The Island when Logan came, and ten years later, at 18, she's just finding out who they all are. ON HOLD.
1. New Kid

**A/N: this is my first X-Men fan fic... i hope you like it! **

**Love,  
><strong>

**Broken Rose Thornesxoxo**

* * *

><p>I was zoning out. I knew I was; partly because I zone out A LOT, but also because Lynneia brought it up.<p>

"Darcy's zoning."

Brecklyn joined in. "Yeah. Darcy's staring at new kid."

"Oops." I blushed, my entire face turning red, and turned away. They sounded loud enough to wake the dead. "And thank you for sharing that with the entire world."

"I loves you Darcy!"

"Yeah, right over a cliff Lyn. Right over a cliff."

My two other friends, Amalius and Anteara started laughing.

"Not funny ungrateful children." I started messing with my dog tag necklace.

"Sorry mother," Amalius retorted sarcastically.

As you've probably guessed, my name's Darcy. Darcy Willow.

"Is new kid your zoneage Darcy?"

"What? No…" he probably was though.

If you'll excuse the cliché, he was tall dark and handsome. He had dark brown hair, mint green eyes, he had to be at least six feet tall (I'm 5'4"), and was leaning against the wall like he had nothing to do. He was wearing black converse, black and red Tripp pants, a (surprisingly) light blue shirt, and a leather jacket.

And now he was watching me. Grinning.

"Okay, walking." I grabbed my obnoxious pink back pack, my blue water bottle with gold fish on it, tripped on the Tripp pants I was wearing and ran into the wall.

"There goes Darcy. Did you have a fail?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your concern." I got up and walked past new kid, out of the cafeteria and into the commons area. My friends followed laughing.

We walked down the hall, talking in out own little groups when I jumped around and in front of our posse, almost falling on my face again.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that Darcy Dearest."

"Maybe. But I will." And then I saw tall, dark and handsome new kid following us. "Guys, new kid is following us."

They all turned to look.

"Don't look!"

They stopped.

"Why aren't you looking?" I was still walking backwards.

"Darcy you might not want to fall down the stairs."

I did anyway. Thank goodness there were only six of them. "Ow… down I go." I started to pick my self up when new kid did the honors. "Thanks." I brushed myself off.

"No problem."

My friends started to snort trying to hold in their laughter. I glared at them and stomped up the stairs to my history room. The end of lunch bell rang when Amalius walked in with New Kid a few minutes behind her.

I was mortified.

"Oooh… Darcy-"

"Shut up Ali."

She laughed as New Kid sat right behind me.

It started getting _really_ hot.

"You're turning red."

"I know that. Thank you, captain obvious."

When LeCount said good afternoon, I kept my mouth shut. I usually yelled "Hi" at him. He looked around confused. "Is Darcy here?"

"She's here," Amalius pointed at me.

"Oh, I missed your hello."

I blushed harder.

"Right. Moving on." He told us what was going on today, took roll, and then started in on the lesson. I sunk lower into my seat.

After an agonizing hour, he set us off to work in groups. And of course, he gave us the groups.

My group was Jeremy, Keith, Amalius and, wait for it… New Kid! Yay. (Lame applause.)

And, get this; I fell out of my chair. Surprise, surprise.

"Are we having a bad day?"

"Yes Amalius, I am. Thank you for noticing." I pushed the chair away and just sat on the floor.

New Kid laughed.

"What's your name again?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Fitzwilliam Rain."

"Oh."

"What's yours?"

I looked at him incredulously. If he didn't know by now, he was either non-observant, deaf, or just annoying. I opted for the third. "Darcy Willow. Her name is Amalius. But it should really be annoying one." I glared at my best friend.

"Why are you glaring at me?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"Gee, I wonder, oh annoying one."

She started laughing, I turned pink, she laughed even harder, and I felt my claws sliding out. I pulled them in as best I could and got my bathroom passes out. I ran to the bathroom just across the hall and slammed the door shut so I could let my claws out and calm myself down. I have good control over when I let them out, but sometimes they literally have minds of their own. I pulled them in and pushed them out a few times to make sure they were under control again. "This sucks…" I said to my mirrored self.

"Yes, indeed it does."

I whipped around to stare…

… at nothing. I could've sword I'd heard New Kids voice behind me. "Where are you?"

"By the door. You don't honestly think I'd just waltz into the girls' bathroom did you?"

"No," I spun around the corner, "I thought you'd just tango in. what are you doing in here anyway?"

He grinned again. "I'm not in the girls' bathroom."

"What, do you think I'm stupid or something? I can see you right in front of me!"

"That may be true, and maybe it's true that you can hear me, but can you feel me?"

"What?"

"I know what you are Darcy Willow. I'm a mutant too so you aren't the only one anymore." His grin spread a bit and he leaned down towards me.

I hissed at him but his grin only spread.

He had cat eyes. "So… am I really here? _Can_ you feel me?" he kissed me and was gone but the door never moved and I never felt his lips on mine.

What the crap?

I wasn't thinking straight and pushed my claws out at the same time I punched the corner of the wall. A chunk flew off and skittered over the floor and my hand started bleeding since the force shoved my claws back into my hand against their will.

Now, it hurts when they come out and back in, but it was unbearable now.

I started cursing like a sailor, rather loudly I might add, and my carefully built wall between my mind and Amalius' fell.

She was in the bathroom with my jean jacket and had wrapped my hand in it in less than a minute. "What happened?"

I started breathing hard, trying to hold back the tears. "That… _moron _came in here… kissed me… and then I punched the wall… at the same time I let my claws out and they got forced back in." I sat down and put my head between my legs so I wouldn't pass out from the pain.

"What moron is this?"

"The freaking new kid."

"So you're mad at him because he kissed you?"

"No, amalius. I'm mad at him because we aren't the only special ones anymore! You and I, we used to be the only special ones! And we were good at hiding it. But then this bimbo comes along and flaunts it around like no one's business! We're going to be found out."

She sat next to me, on the bathroom floor, and hugged me, stroking my hair. "If you want me to take care of it, take a vacation and go see your brother."

"Don't wanna," I sniffled.

"Why not?"

Last time didn't end well." I stood up.

She followed and held me at arms length. "Well I'm certain you both have had time to heal after whatever happened. What's it been, a year?"

"Almost two."

"Yeah, it's time." She hugged me once more and then let me go.

"Nope. Not gonna go." I untangled my hand from my jacket and flexed my fingers. They still hurt like nothing else but at least they'd stopped bleeding and healed. I mean yeah I can heal faster than normal people but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

"And why not, exactly?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I swear you sound like my mother." I made talking motions with my uninjured hand and then started rinsing off my other hand. The cold water numbed the pain a bit. "I'm not going because last time I saw him was winter break freshman year. It's the middle of the semester!"

"It's the end of the year!"

"And if I go I'll miss Homecoming!"

"Homecoming is a month away. You'll be fine."

"I'm not going Amalius." I flicked my wet fingers at her, splattering water everywhere and left the bathroom.

-Hey Darcy, how're you going to explain the wall?-

Crap.


	2. Seemingly Brilliant Ideas

I ended up telling the administration everything. About me anyway. Sort of. Not really. I may have stretched the truth a little… okay maybe a lot.

I told them who my brother was and how I was semi like him and how I had accidentally ran into the wall in the bathroom and it broke. Whether they believed it or not I didn't care.

I went home right after I left the note and made sure that the wall between my mind and Amalius' was back up before I started making plans.

I cleaned the kitchen and the living room, checked my email and Facebook, made dinner and then attempted to do some of my homework before my "parents" got home. I had known all my life that I was adopted, which was why I just went by Darcy Willow. Thank goodness they accepted that.

And luckily for me, today was a special day and everyone went to bed around 9. And why is that so special? Because usually my "dad" stays up till midnight watching the news, and my "siblings" stay up till ten finishing their homework. Or so they claim.

I waited for an hour or so, continuing my attempts at homework and taking a shower to get my insane mess of hair under control, and so that I could stay awake. Around ten thirty, I started gathering the stuff I would need.

First I grabbed my purse and dumped it into my sports bag. Then I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste, lotion, deodorant, perfume, shampoo, conditioner, and toiletries, dumping them into the bag too. Geez this thing filled up fast. I threw in my pair of converse along with flip flops, socks, underwear, jeans, and t-shirts. I left a note for my older sister saying that I was borrowing some of her skirts and I'd be back with them as soon as possible and threw them in the bag as well. I left my books and stories behind. It was hard but I needed the bag to be as light as possible. I took a few more small, miscellaneous items, including my laptop, iPod and iPod charger and a hat.

Upstairs, I got some food and a few water bottles before running up to my parent's room on the third floor. There, I quietly snuck in, got my phone and phone charger. After I got out, I wrote a note saying I'd be back as soon as I could.

I called Amalius and grabbed my school bag, keys, scarf and my (clean) jean jacket while I waited for her to answer.

"What?" she didn't sound too happy to be woken up.

"I'm going to see my brother. I don't know when I'll be back. Soon I hope."

"Say hi for me. I'll email you the homework and have Lyn email you the English stuff."

"Thanks Ali. I'll call you in the morning."

"Say hi for me," she repeated.

"Yes dear. Bye."

"Later."

I hung up the phone and made sure I had everything before slipping on my camouflage hiking boots. It was almost twelve when I left the house and started down the road; walking. Not the best idea in the world when I knew there were mountain lions and bears up there but I had no choice. If I drove, my parents would hear the car and I'd be screwed. By the time I go to the bottom, I was well after one in the morning.

Clearly I hadn't thought this through too well because I had no idea what I was going to do now.

"Aw crap!" I dropped my bags on the ground in the middle of the parking area and plopped down next to them. "What in the name of Mordor am I gonna do now?" I groaned in frustration and fell over top of my bags. "Why do my plans never work?" I pounded on my bags.

A car turned onto the road and pulled around me before parking in between the rows of mailboxes. And who should get out but new kid, AKA Fitzwilliam Rain.

Fabulous.

I stood up and put on my sassy façade. "Well looky here. Butt face decided to show up."

"Hello Darcy." He grinned and then stepped around me to pick up by bags.

"Um, excuse me, what exactly are you doing?" I tried taking my bags away. It didn't work too well.

"Taking your bags to the car like a gentleman." He grinned again. It was starting to get annoying.

"You? A gentleman? After today? Don't make me laugh."

"It seems a bit hard to do that."

"Why," I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because you don't seem to like me very much-"

"I don't want to know why it seems hard to make me laugh! I want to know why you're putting my bags in your car!"

"I'm taking you to Xavier's," he said simply.

"Say what now?"

"I told you earlier Darcy. You aren't the only special one anymore. Your abilities won't get you very far and I'm going that way anyway. My car will get us there pretty quickly."

"You talk as if I've already agreed which I haven't."

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"Ever heard of Alice Cullen?"

"Yes. Wh- you have got to be kidding me. Let me guess, this is where I agree to get in your car because I'm totally convince I should go with you." I crossed my arms, my bracelets jingling.

"No, this is the part where I tell you that a cougar will show up in about ten seconds and your abilities won't be enough to save you. Then you agree to get in my car." Again he grinned. "Doesn't have to be an enthusiastic yes. Just a yes."

I hissed a sigh and frowned.

"Eight, seven six."

"Fine!" I stomped over to the passenger door and slammed it shut behind me after I got in. my anger subsided a bit then, much to my disappointment. He had a frigging Lamborghini. Ugh…

New kid shut my bags in the trunk of his Lamborghini and got in next to me, shutting the door just as a cougar walked in from of the head lights.

My breath hitched in my throat and my mouth went dry.

"Do you believe me now?" there was no smile on his face, nor sarcasm in his voice. He actually sounded sincere.

"Do I have a choice?" I sent him a semi sarcastic grin, trying to hide my fear.

"Guess not." He grinned once more, making me role my eyes, shifted into reverse, backed out of the road, shifted back into drive and blasted down the canyon road. "You can sleep now, if you want to."

"Thanks." I pushed the seat back, covered myself with my jean jacket, and did end up falling asleep.

Little bugger put Il Divo on.

Well, at least he had _some _sense.


End file.
